


Interview With a Nightmare

by MikeyP



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyP/pseuds/MikeyP
Summary: Kurumi interviews Shido...
Relationships: Itsuka Shido / Tokisaki Kurumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Interview With a Nightmare

Itsuka Shido walked into the office of the company just in time for his interview. He crossed the buffed black granite floor and up to the polished wooden desk.

“Itsuka-San”, the girl behind the desk said, “Welcome.”

“Thank you for the opportunity,” he replied. He found himself looking at the girl before him. Her hair was black as night and tied in two uneven ponytails. Her face was as smooth and white as a porcelain doll’s and her right eye was the color of a ruby. Her left eye was covered with an eye patch. 

There could be no doubt about it...the girl behind the desk was Tokisaki Kurumi.

Kurumi, rose and said “Come this way, I’m ready to see you, Itsuka-San”

Shido followed her across the room to an office door, scratching his cheek and thinking to himself, ‘wait, what did she say to me?”

Before he had time to be sure, she had opened the door, her black lolita dress swishing around her knees, “Fufufu” she giggled, “please, go on in.”

Shido nodded to the girl and said “ Thank you” as he walked into the room. As the door closed behind him he turned to face the woman walking towards him. She had hair as black as night tied in low twin-tails and skin as smooth and pale as fine porcelain. She strode toward him, in a suit that accentuated the curve of her breasts and the swell of her hips, skirt of the suit ending with a slight flare just above her knees. She gazed at him, one eye red as blood, the other gold. 

There could be no question...the woman before him was also Tokisaki Kurumi.

“Fufufu, Shido-san, please have a seat” Kurumi said, as she shook Shido’s hand, “Let’s see if there is a...fit for you here.”

Shido sat in the chair Kurumi had offered to him, and placed his hands in his lap. In front of him, Kurumi sat primly at her desk, tented her hands and placed her chin on top of them. “So, Shido-San, you want to work for my company?”

“To be honest, Kurumi,” Shido replied, “I didn’t even know it was yours, I applied at several companies in Tengu-city, I would be honored to work with you though.”

“Hmmm…” Kurumi replied, as she rose from her chair and slowly walked around the desk, dragging a finger along it’s surface on her way, before she sat back on the desk with her ankles crossed and her feet on the floor directly in front of Shido. She folded her hands in front of her and gazed at Shido thoughtfully. “Shido-san. Do you think you can work for me as diligently as you have always worked to protect me in the past?”” she asked.

Shido, shifted and in his seat and scratched his cheek, as he replied. “Of course I would. You can expect nothing less but the best I have at all times,”

Kurumi rose, and slowly circled the chair Shido occupied. She stopped directly behind him and leaned until her chin was directly over his shoulder. “Fufufu”, she breathed into his ear, her fingers suddenly beginning to walk up his left arm. “I’m afraid that I need to see if you can….perform up to your words then”.

Her breath across his ear sent a shiver up his spine, as gooseflesh broke out over his entire body. “What does that mean, K...K...K…” Shido stuttered as Kurumi’s fingers reached the bare flesh of his neck and began to ghost up and down.

“I'll just have to show you Shido-san”, Kurumi breathed as she took the lobe of his ear between her lips and sucked gently for a moment. After her mouth released, Shido felt Kurumi back away, and heard the sound of fingers being snapped. 

Instantly dozens of pale hands leapt out of the shadows beneath the chair, and before he even had time to cry out in surprise, Shido found himself naked, bound tightly to the chair by many strong hands. From behind there came the unmistakable whisper of cloth moving against cloth, and then Kurumi’s chin came to rest on his shoulder and her now freed hair cascaded down his chest, a silken touch tickling at his bare flesh.

“Fufufu”, Kurumi giggled as Shido’s cock began to twitch as it rose, stiffening before both their eyes. “Look at how perverted your body is. Whatever shall we do about this?”

“K-K-K-Kurumi??”, Shido shouted, “but...what...why...What??” he continued, words completely failing him as Kurumi circled in front of him and hiked her skirt up to the top of her thighs. She climbed into his lap and began lowering herself slowly, stopping for a moment when he felt a damp, velvety flesh contact the very tip of him.

Kurumi looked directly into his eyes, and smiled radiantly as she began to lower herself again, slowly, millimeter by millimeter, Shido felt himself sink deeper into her slick wet heat. Kurumi wrapped her delicate arms around Shido’s neck and leaned in to press her forehead to his as her hips began to rock back and forth. “I’ve been wanting this…” she said, her breath hitching a bit, “for a very long time, Shido-San.”

“Kurumi,” Shido replied, “You can’t...I’ve never...I’m going to…”

Kurumi pressed her lips to Shido’s for a moment and began to thrust her hips faster, and responded. “Yes, Shido. Please...that is what I want...cum inside me…” her breathes heavy, enveloping him with a faint minty scent. 

“Kurumi!” Shido shouted, “Yes, Yes…” as his body tingled all over and he began to spurt into her depths. 

Kurumi pressed herself down hard and threw her head back until Shido started to go flaccid inside her. She then stood and backed a few steps away, and stood with her feet spread wide and her hands on her hips in front of him. “Shido-san. Was that really giving me all you could? She raised her right hand, and began to tap at her lips. Well, perhaps I need to continue this test, I’d like to think you can give….more for me.”

“Kurumi, what...continue?” Shido said in confusion. Truthfully, it barely registered, as Shido really couldn’t break his mind away from anything other than watching his seed slowly dripping out from beneath Kurumi’s skirt and pooling between her feet. “It doesn’t...I can’t…” he continued…

“Can’t, Shido-san.? Did you say CAN’T to me Shido- San?!?. How...disappointing”, Kurumi growled...her golden eye glowing, and the clock hands beginning to run backwards…”ZAFKIEL!,” she shouted, Thrusting her left hand straight up, a short gun appearing in it, and an enormous clock shimmering into existence behind her...her angel, the Emperor of Time. “DALET!!” She continued. The hands of the clock turned to read four, and a liquid shadow flowed out of the hands of the clock and poured into the end of her gun. She laughed maniacally as she lowered the gun to point directly at Shido’s crotch and fired.

“Nooooooo!” Shido screamed in terror, until he realized there was no pain, and he stared down to see his erection snap back in place in an instant. “What...Wh..Wh WHY?, WHAAAAT?” He continued. “Kurumi, what are you..”. Then he looked up and saw Kurumi slowly and calmly stripping herself down, exposing her pale delicate limbs and the feminine curves of her body, her pure black tresses flowing down around her. 

She smiled shyly at Shido and said,”Now then, Shido-san, let’s see if you can give it your best for me this time.” As she turned her back to him and looked at him over his shoulder, the hands of her clones released him and fell away, and he found himself tracing his fingers down the smooth skin of her back and coming to rest on the gentle swell of her hips. He gazed at the delicate pink folds glistening between her legs for a moment, before he delicately pulled her slowly down and slipped inside her again. He then raised his eyes to hers as she leaned back and their lips came together. 

He poked his tongue delicately into her mouth, as the kiss deepend, Kurumi rocking ever so slightly. When their mouths came apart, he pressed his forehead into hers and gazed into her eyes, and said, “My best is all I have for you, always. Kurumi, you are so beautiful…”  
Kurumi smiled and continued to rock in Shido’s lap, arching her back and placing her head on Shido’s shoulder. He reached around her, teasing her folds and clit with his left hand, and squeezing her breast with his right. Her pace began to pick up, her breath coming in ragged gasps, and she shuddered as she orgasmed, wetness slowly dripping down Shido’s thighs. 

She rose up and turned, taking Shido by the hand and pulling him out of the chair. She kissed his throat, and began to mouth her way down his body waiting a moment to suck on a nipple on the way down his body, before kneeling before him and taking his cock into her mouth As she began to work nod back and forth, tongue slowly tracing around the ridge of his head, Shido tangled his hands into her hair and caressed her scalp with his fingers. “Kurumi”, he said, “I’m close. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

In answer Kurumi gazed up at Shido for a moment, before reaching around to grab his ass firmly and pull him all the way into her mouth, right as he began to spurt into her mouth. Shido could feel her swallowing. She sucked hard at him and squeezed tighter against his backside, only relaxing when his spasms stopped.

When she leaned back, Shido got down on his own knees and gently caressed her face, and laid on his back beside her.

“Shido-kun? Kurumi said, looking down at him questioningly.

“I want to taste you as well, Kurumi” he replied, lifted her leg and slid beneath her. He raised his head, nuzzled his nose between her slick folds and suckled on her inner lips. He slipped his inside her once, twice and then slid it along her slit to the nub of her clit. As he sucked it into his mouth, his teeth scraped ever so slightly along its length. Kurumi let out a slight whimper and pressed her weight down onto Shido’s face. As the secret smell and flavor of her suffused his mind, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her down. 

“UHHNN” Kurumi moaned as she started to grind down on Shido’s face. She shook and Shido released his grip on her legs. Kurumi instantly graspped both of his hands, fingers intertwined as she started to orgasm... Shido matched the pace of her bucking hips as she rode the wave of her climax for what felt to her like minutes.

Kurumi turned and laid down along Shido’s side, her warm body, slick with sweat half covering his own. She gazed at him and laughed lightly -”Fufufufu..Shido-san. I believe I might be able to find a...suitable position for you. .perhaps I could even find two...or three…or...”


End file.
